Maple and Vodka Love
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Short drabbles of some RusCan! Russia loves maple, Canada loves maple. Russia loves vodka, Canada loves wine. Russia loves maple and vodka all over Canada and Canada loves- wait what? M because of almost-smut, smut and sexual scenes or references.
1. Maple Snowman

Canada looked out his window at the rapidly falling snow. It had been snowing like this for hours now. He had errands to run... he had to get maple syrup and he was completely out of pancake ingredients. He heard some moving behind him, it was probably Kumagahra. When the noises stopped he became curious and turned around then jumped at the sudden presence in front of him. There stood his lover, Russia, with arm fulls of maple syrup. Confused he looked up at the Russian and saw a look in eyes he was almost too scared to acknowledge."Lets play in the snow, da?" Canada knowing he had no choice in the matter grabbed his coats, gloves and hats wordlessly and headed out the door with Russia. As they walked Canada couldn't help but wonder what the maple was for. They arrived at the near by park and stopped when Russia stopped.

"Lets build a snowman, da?" Canada giggled and nodded and started collecting snow but was stopped. "Nyet, you will be the snowman, da. You are a country so you wont get frostbite." Very confused the Canadian gave a very hesitant nod.

"Why? That kind of... weird..." Canada looked around at the other people that were also playing in the snow.

"Da, da, you'll see..." Shrugging, Canada stood still as his lover began piling the snow around him. After chatting and a few scolding of to 'stay still' and a ' You try standing this long!' it was going around his neck and the Russian stopped, Canada was surprised at how round the whole thing was and how... tight it was. Ivan then bent down and picked up some maple bottles and started pouring it all over the snow that was covering him.

"R-Rusisia? What are you doing?" This was the most bizarre thing ever and it wasn't making too much sense. After the last bottle was emptied the Russian got really close to him, bent down to where the snow with maple was touching his neck and he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked upwards till his tongue just barely brushed over the Canadians neck. "What are you doing? There are people watching!" Canada squeaked out as a blushed formed over his cheeks. Russia laughed, "Da, I know. This is for not letting me do this in bed."

**0000**

**^/^ I cant believe I wrote that. Short story is short.  
><strong>

**In my Word dictionary "Kimagahra" is not a misspelled word.**

**This is from a meme I did on deviant art.**

**Ok so my computer got infected with this System Fix virus and it took me a whole day to get it off... then you know what? I deleted the next chapter of: "My Earth" ._. I'mma need inspiration and motivation to write it again.**


	2. Lights Out

Canada sighed frustratedly as he flipped the light switch on and off. "Damn, the lights burnt out again? I'll have to have a talk with our electrician. The room was nearly pitch black save for the little light coming off the clock that read 12:42. Sighing in defeat Canada turned around and went to head back to the bed but a sound stopped him. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "Russia?" The footsteps stopped almost right in front of him. "Russia... you're-!" He was suddenly tackled to the ground and there was a slight struggle before he was picked up by all too familiar hands and set on the bed on his stomach.

His hands were pulled up towards what he assumed was the head board, he felt cold metal lock around his wrists and the same coming from the head board. "Russ-" But his mouth was covered by a piece of cloth and tied. "I know how Matvey and Germany 'privately ' talk about your bondage fetishes and I have to say.. we should try some, da?" Matthew felt his whole face turn red and he was glad that the lights were off. Ivan was going to pay later and - Canada shivered as Russia's fingers lightly trailed up the side of his leg, teasing him. Oh yes, Ivan was going to pay... but for now... he would let the Russian do what he pleased.

**0000**

**^/^ I cant believe I wrote that. Short story is short.  
><strong>

**This is from a meme I did on deviant art.**


	3. Pillow

Matthew was going to be gone for one whole week and there was really nothing to do. He couldn't tease anyone and there was now no use for the maple syrup he had collected in his dresser drawers. He was feeling lonely already and he needed his Canadian.. and some vodka. Russia got up and went over to the bedroom closet and looked around for something. Finally finding what he was looking for, Ivan too the Matthew shaped pillow, with his face printed on it and everything.  
>He took it down stairs with him into the kitchen where he sat the thing down into a chair then proceeded to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich. Ivan and the doll stared at each other for a while before Ivan threw the grilled cheese down into the floor (which Kuma then ate), took the doll, went upstairs and into the bedroom where he threw it down into the bed. He thew open his nightstand drawer and pulled out a few bottles of maple syrup then began to pour all the contents onto the doll. Once emptied he threw the bottles onto the floor, jumped into the bed and began licking the maple syrup off the doll.<p>

Canada came back to an empty house and there was a note from Russia saying that he was out buying more syrup. Shaking his head Matthew made his way up to the shared room to unpack. Ivan was back not too long later and the Canadian ran down to meet him and threw his arms around him in a hug. "Miss me?" Matthew asked. Russia planted a long kiss on the Canadian's lips before pulling away and saying breathlessly, "Da.." Canada then noticed a bag in Russia's hands with what looked like a pillow, "Whats with the pillow?"  
>Not knowing what to did and acting on instinct Russia's hands moved up into Canada's hair and the Canadian wrapped his arms around his neck. Russia pulled Canada back into a long heated kiss, the sound of heavy breathing and lip smacking were beautiful noises to both of their ears.<p>

They both stumbled backwards onto the kitchen table where Russia- still very much into the kiss- pushed Canada down into it and then climbed half way into it himself, half straddling the blushing Canadian. One of Russia's hands slipped out from behind Canada's head and and made its way up his shirt, stroking his side lightly making the Canadian shiver. He took his other hand from behind the Canadian and started to skillfully and slowly unbutton the shirt with one hand.  
>Canada shifted and made a whine of protest into the kiss to let Russia know he wanted the shirt off/. Finally also having enough, Ivan just ripped the shirt open. Ivan parted from the soft lips, a string of saliva still connecting them. He immediately started at the jaw line, trailing kisses up and down then back up to the ear where Russia gave it a soft nip, which earned a soft squeak from underneath him.

Smirking, Ivan trailed kissed back down to his neck where he left a few soft hickeys and then made his way to his chest where he began to pepper it with soft, light kisses. Russia kissed his way down to the Canadian's navel and dipped his tongue into it earning him another soft gasp. He kissed it then began to make his way down his pants where he paused, then with his teeth he grabbed the button he skillfully undid it.  
>After that he grabbed the zipper and teasingly slow pulled it down. Canada wiggled in protest to the slowness, he wanted the pants off! Canada let out a moan and at the same time Prussia burst through the door with a loud, "Mattie! I want pancakes and-" he stopped as he took in the scene before him. Prussia stared at Canada's embarrassed and Russia's annoyed faces.<p>

"I- uh- didn't realize.. I didn't know.. you guys where a...thing. Hey, that's cool... I'll just.. leave." Prussia stuttered out as he spun around stiffly and walked out the door. Russia looked over at Canada who just stared back.

This went on before Canada gave a huff, "You're gonna let Prussia stop you? Keep going!" Russia grinned, Matthew had completly forgotten about the pillow.

**0000**

**^/^ I cant believe I wrote that. Again.  
><strong>

**This is from a meme I did on deviant art.**


End file.
